Dreaming of You
by xxMinaxx
Summary: Sakura's musings about Sasuke. A oneshot SasuSaku fic. Pls. read and review.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Naruto and the song.

**

* * *

Dreaming of You**

**By: Winter's Gal**

_

* * *

Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I'd stay up and think of you_

_And I'd wish on a star_

_That somewhere you are thinking of me too._

Sakura sat down on her bed and thought about Sasuke. It has been a long time and Sakura's love still hadn't changed a jot. She was still waiting. Waiting to be loved back. 'How I wish Sasuke's thinking of me like I'm always thinking of him.' Sakura thought as she sighed. It was nighttime and almost all the people in Konoha were sleeping. Except for her.

'_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room_

_Dreaming about you and me_

Sakura sighed again. Her dreams were useless. Her dreams about her future with her beloved Sasuke. But that future was now in the trash can. Future with Sasuke? She must be dreaming. Yeah. She must be dreaming.

_Wonder if you even see me_

_And I wonder if you know I'm there_

_If you looked in my eyes_

_Would you see what's inside?_

_Would you even care?_

Sakura had always adored Sasuke. She had always supported him and believed his theories even though Naruto was right. She was always there for him. Her faith never wavered. True. She was wondering if Sasuke could even see her. Would he ever notice her feelings for her? Probably not.

_I just wanna hold you close_

_But so far, all I have are dreams of you_

_So I wait for the day and the courage to say_

_How much I love you (Yes I do)_

Sakura always wanted to hold Sasuke and never let go. She just wanted to be with him till the day she died. But would her feelings be returned? Nobody knows. Dreaming of Sasuke was the only thing she could do. The only thing. Let alone hold him.

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room_

_Dreaming about you and me_

Sakura smiled. She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. It was again time to dream about Sasuke. The one and only time she was able to hold him tight. If somebody was gonna ask her if what her favorite place was, it would be her room. The place where she and Sasuke are in a fairytale land and they will live happily ever after.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I'd stay up and think of you_

_And I still can't believe that you came up to me_

_And said, "I love you; I love you too."_

Sakura woke up from the sound of her window being opened. She looked at the mystery dark figure that opened it. The dark figure jumped inside her room and into a splash of moonlight. Sakura gasped. It was Uchiha Sasuke. The guy she had been dreaming of always. Was this a dream? She slapped herself. It stung. No it wasn't. Sasuke approached her and sat beside her. He slowly caressed Sakura's cheek.

"Aishteru, Sakura." He whispered.

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. The Uchiha prodigy saying 'I love you.' to her? It was too good to be true. But whatever was gonna be the consequence, she was not gonna let go of this moment. "I love you too, Sasuke." She whispered in his ear.

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight_

_Till tomorrow, and all of my life_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room_

Sasuke lay down beside Sakura and both fell asleep, dreaming of each other. Maybe Sakura's dreams may come true. Maybe they weren't that useless. Maybe her dreams were not in the waste bin. Maybe. But it wasn't time to dwell on that. It was time to be dreaming.

_Dreaming with you endlessly…_

* * *

Liked it? I own nothing of this fanfiction. Only the idea. Please don't sue me or block my story. Review it please. My hands are aching from typing it with the speed of 100 words per minute. Just joking. I don't know how fast I type but I'm sure it's not slow. I'm not boasting! REVIEW so that you get a cookie and I won't curse you to death. I'm not a girl to be MESSED with. My older classmates are scared of me, y'know? So REVIEW or I'll KILL you. (Laughs evilly) 


End file.
